Track driven/tracked and wheeled articulated vehicles for transportation of load, such as forestry, typically consists of two vehicle units in the form of a rear and a front vehicle unit, where the front and rear vehicle units are connected via an articulated link section, as well as at least one further vehicle unit connected to the rear vehicle unit, forming a so-called train of vehicle units so as to facilitate the transportation of bulky heavy goods. Transportation of load by such vehicles, load capacity and manoeuvrability of such vehicles has limitations.
Hence, there is a need to introduce improvements of articulated vehicles for transportation of bulky heavy goods.